This life: Ridin' through this world all alone
by TWDnewbie
Summary: Sheri-lee and Peyton are best friends who have stuck by each other before the walkers attacked, escaping their home town they come across the group in the prison. Romance, drama, and bad shit happens! Possible crossover with sons of anarchy but i am undecided just yet! Original characters but not your typical sweet innocent woman who charms Daryl.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i really loved writing this fan fiction! i really hope you liked it too, if i can ask would you please leave me comments to let me know what you think of my new original characters and if its any good! thanks! possible crossover with Sons of anarchy happened too!**

 **as usual i don't own any rights to anything to do with The walking dead or Sons of anarchy!**

It had been almost a year since the world had gone well and truly to shit, it had officially spread over the whole of America and it had infected every state, with the plague penetrating the minds of the dead causing them to rise up once again but only a shell of their former selves, they had become walkers, geeks, creepers whatever you wanted to call them. They were dangerous, scary and changed the whole dynamic of the world, only a year ago Sheri-lee Jackson and Peyton Holt had been more concerned over where they were going to get their next pay check from or which bar they would be drinking in whereas now they were just trying to survive, fighting, looting and moving from place to place.

They both still remember the last day on earth before the walkers took over their town, as if it was yesterday, Sheri-lee and Peyton lived in a small town just outside of Senoia, Georgia, to say it was a backwards town was an understatement and a half. With a population of a one hundred and twelve everyone knew each others business and nothing stayed private. If you were unlucky enough to be born in Darlingsville you sure as hell had to work hard in getting out of that shit hole as no matter what you did it was sure to drag you down. Run down houses littered the town with only one main street consisting of the sheriff's office where Peyton spent most of Sunday through to Monday in the drunk tank, the small bar where everyone in town seemed to go and also where Peyton and Sheri-lee worked and few other small businesses. It had been Monday morning when both woman had realised something was wrong, the previous night they had both been thrown in the drunk tank after pounding a bottle of Jack Daniels and once again starting a fight with Wade Jackson the town pervert. While Sheri-lee had taken position on top of the bar to do her best coyote ugly routine, Wade had stuck his hands right up between Sheri's skirt. Peyton had saw red and thrown herself over the bar breaking the empty Jack bottle across the creeps back, after a brawl had broken out, causing bruised knuckles and a split lip for both woman, they felt hands on the backs of their shirts from the sheriff as they were tossed into the cells for the night to soba up.

"Fuck sake woman can't you just fucking cool it!" the sheriff had said as he locked the cell door shaking his head at Peyton. "I can't keep putting your ass in the drunk tank, one of these days im'a 'ave to put you in front of a Judge and Sheri-lee I thought better of you than to be fighting like tha! What would you 'ma and 'pa be making of this! One of these days you two will thank me, now soba the fuck up and I will see ya in the morning." And with that sheriff Andy left without another word turning the lights off and locking the front door as well.

The women didn't know how right Sheriff Andy had been, the bottle of Jack they had drank earlier had knocked them both out like a light and they were both fast asleep blissfully unaware, walkers had been making their way through the small town killing and eating everyone in their path. Most towns folk were either too fat, too old or too damn drunk to fight back. One hundred and ten dead bodies, some reanimated as walkers and others too eaten to even reanimate. Sheri-lee and Peyton had slept completely through all of this as not one of them had made a noise or had their been any lights in their cell they had avoided the walkers breaking down the locked door and thankfully been spared the terrible fate the rest of the towns folk had faced. Peyton had woken first stretching out yawning sitting up brushing her long platnium blonde hair with her fingers, she picked up the small flat pillow she had grown accustomed too during her many nights in the drunk tank and through it across the cell at the sleeping Sherri hitting her hard in the face.

"What the fuck?! You absolute slut, I was sleeping, oh fuck where are we?"

"Drunk tank, Andy must 've put us in it last night, Jesus Christ my head! What time is it? Where the fuck is Andy?" Peyton asked looking down at her watch, "babe its 1 in the afternoon where is everyone, that prick better not have locked us in and fucked off! Give me your lighter" Peyton pulled out a cigarette from her box and put it into her pouted red lips, lighting it as Sheri moved and sat beside giving Peyton the silver lighter from her jacket pocket and stealing one of Peyton's cigarettes.

"Fuck sake Peyton, menthol!" Sheri exhaled in disgust.

"Don't smoke it then, whore! Right im giving it twenty minutes and then i'm picking that lock and were outta here, "Dumb fuck's probably been caught with the ministers wife again!" And with that they waited, smoking and trying anything to get rid of the awful hangover they were experiencing but still no one came and it was deadly silent.

It had only taken Peyton a few minutes, a hair grip and the small blade she kept in her black cowboy boots to jimmy the lock open. They began walking to the front of the sheriff's office and thats when they got their first view of the destruction of their small town from the dusty window behind sheriff Andy's desk. Blood covered streets, body parts lined the road with broken glass and destruction all over. Sure they had heard what was happening in the big cities like New York and Washington, they had even seen it on the news but Georgia was safe. Right? Wrong. Their worlds had come tumbling down seeing everything they knew destroyed. While Peyton seemed to be at a loss of words Sheri had already formulated a plan, backing away from the window she had begun retrieving her bag from Andy's desk and started throwing any weapons she could find in the backpack and doing the same with Peyton's. Although she didn't believe the epidemic would spread to their small southern town but she had paid attention when watching the news, _aim for the head, attracted to sound, sight and smell, guns last resort, don't get bit_ she had remembered _._

"Peyton get your shit together! It's happening we need to get outta here, pull yourself together!" Sheri grabbed her by the shoulders looking at her terrified face pulling her back to reality. Peyton breathed grabbing her best friends hand nodding and picking up the back and pulling out one of the guns from the bag.

"Peyton we need to get out of here and over the road to our house, get what we need, get the car and get us the fuck out of here! I am so glad you remembered to go to the gas station yesterday."

And with that the duo silently picked the lock opening the door and slowly crept out of the sheriff's office and made it across the street and down the back ally to run down to the one story house they both shared, stepping over limbs and debris from when their town was attacked only a few hours ago. The herd of walkers had moved on by now but the girls didn't let their guard down not once. They had reached their house opening the door with guns and knives in hand ready to take down any of those things that might attack. The coast was clear and they locked the door behind them making their way into each of their rooms filling the bags they used for camping trips with what small possessions they had. They had managed to find most of their camping equipment taking their tent, cots, sleeping bag and pillows making a pile of them at the front door. They had filled Peyton's bag with clothes for both of them along with what toiletries they had, Sheri-Lee being difficult had also packed their make up bag as _well don't know who we might bump into, not like there's always gonna be walkers! sure as hell didn't pay 50 dollars for a foundation not to use it!_ She reasoned with herself.

In the second bag Peyton had emptied the contents of their food cupboards of anything that would last them throwing in what water they had left, she eyed the three bottles of liquor in front her, _well if Sheri is packing the make up i'm taking the alcohol she thought to herself_ , as she crammed the final items into her bag. She stood up dusting off the dirt on her tight black jeans that she had obviously accumulated from the previous night the last thing she had to pack was a few sharp kitchen knives they had when Sheri came out the bedroom with the last bag with the biggest smile on her face, "You are gonna love me sweet cheeks!"

"Whys that huh? 'cos unless you got Buffy behind ya back I still think we're still screwed"

"Oh shut up Peyton, we got fucking saved last night! We got a chance here, you dick! Any ways…" she trailed of before pulling out a huge carrier bag and opening it up, "So 'member the dude I was screwing from Senoia?"

"The one who got arrested for shoplifting and armed robbery?"

"Yeah him, well I forgot to tell you he get me the most romantic present ever, 200 boxes of Marlboro's finest cigarettes even have your bitch ass menthols in here too."

Peyton couldn't help but laugh, here they were in what was most likely the end of the world and while other people would be getting excited about finding a gun or more food here these two were packing all those things but getting most excited about from liquor and cigarettes.

"Come on Sheri lets get the truck filled up and then we need to hightail it the fuck outta here! Judging by the destruction outside any more of them walkers come round here this shit hole is just gonna fall down around us."

They carried everything out to Peyton's beat up but reliable truck packing everything onto the back and securing it down, they climbed up into the front took one last look around and seeing movement from the garden next door and the sight of those dead eyes glaring straight for them from a load decaying walker, Peyton slammed her foot down hard on the accelerator and they drove for the very last time out of Darlingsville never to set foot in that shit hole again.

Over time Peyton and Sheri had travelled from place to place learning to never stay in the same place for too long, they had heard there was a safe zone in Atlanta at first but the herd of walkers trails of blood and entrails proved otherwise, they continued along the main roads staying in abandoned houses scavenging any supplies they could find. For a couple of high school drop outs they were resourceful, strong and good fighters. They had managed to stay clear of any other humans and solely kept themselves to themselves as they had seen terrible things and this time it wasn't just the dead it was also the living. When living in abandoned houses got unsafe after one horrifying evening they had decided to head south into the forest and woods, too many times they had been in a house and had to up sticks and run out the house as walkers got inside or sometimes unwanted human guests. They knew the open spaces of camping would give them a better chance of survival as they had more space to get away rather than four flimsy walls. The only way they were gonna go back to staying inside was if they could find something safe.

In the forest they had their small green tent in the middle of the clearing, they had placed string all round their camp with tin cans connected so that if someone approached they would be warned in enough time by the noise of the cans. Peyton had begun cooking some beans for her and Sheri, looking down she sighed catching a glimpse of her nails, broken and covered in dried blood and dirt.

"Y'no what Sheri, I'm sick of looking like shit! Look at me! My hairs not even blonde anymore it's actually grey it's so full of dirt." She huffed as she sat down. Peyton before everything happened had been a striking blonde with long platinum white hair, she wasn't your typical american sweetheart although she did have the blonde hair, tan and curvy figure but She had a mouth like a sewer, smoked like a chimney and could drink most men under the table, but she also had this butter wouldn't melt face with huge doe like green eyes with huge thick eyelashes that could get her away with murder. Sheri was the opposite, whereas Peyton looked all sweetness and light Sheri was smaller with long raven blue black hair, she was an absolute pocket rocket. Although she too could get away with murder, her eyes didn't scream innocence like Peyton they screamed fuck me. She was well loved in their home down by many of the men whereas very few woman could stand her. But she was okay with that she enjoyed male company more and the only female she needed was her best friend Peyton.

"Shut up Peyton you freak, who is gonna see ya? Hmm? Unless ya planning on telling me you got some weird as fuck crush on one of them scabby bastards who cares? Unless your going gay P Holt? Is this all for me huh?" Sheri teased Peyton.

"Watch ya mouth sunshine else I might have to drag your snoring ass outta 'a tent and leave ya to the walkers!"

"Fuck you! You wouldn't…" Sheri and Peyton spun round hearing a branch snap and several swoosh noises and then several thuds hard on the floor. Seeing three dead walkers drop to the floor. Like many times before they stood back to back each other guns in their air with knives strapped to their leg ready to pull out to attack.

"Put the guns down ladies, we ain't gonna hurt you" a male voice with authority called from round the corner behind the big tree in front of Sheri.

"Nah I think i'll be keeping my gun right where it is thank you very much. I'd fuck off if I was you the rest of our group will be back soon and they will be pissed you messed with us." Peyton said as bravely as she could.

"I don't think so miss, we've been watching you for a while now we know its just you two, also theirs more of us anyway so how's about you put down your weapons and we will show ourselves and we can all have a nice little chat"

They girls knew with only two of them and not knowing how many there was surrounding them they had no choice, each of them flicked the safety on their guns and put them back into the back of their jeans.

Another tree branch broke behind them this time and that swoosh noise came back as bow shot out behind the tree in the direction behind the girls, flicking round they saw a huge fat decaying walker lying on the floor with the dark congealed blood pouring out of his head. As quickly as they turned round to see the walker they had already flicked back to see three figures in front of them. Sheri was kicking herself for giving up so quickly because when he had said there was more of them she had stupidly assumed there would be ten but no, three. _Three fucking assholes_ she thought. They could have easily taken them but no, here they were facing the three fucking musketeers. The one doing the talking, they assumed was the leader he was average height of an average build he had an old colt python pointed at the girls, he didn't look deadly he seemed to have these protective welcoming eyes, but then again so did Peyton and she could fuck you up. He had brown slight wavy hair with a thick beard and frown and worry lines that looked like they had only developed since the dead began rising. The man to the left who was pointing a bayonet at Sheri was smaller build then first man and upon second look he wasn't even a man, it was a kid. He had longish hair and was an exact replica as the first man he just didn't carry the look of loss in his frown lines he carried it in his eyes. The Last man stood glaring at Peyton he had these muscly arms that held the large cross bow that was pointed towards the woman, he wore a black leather jacket that looked a lot like the motorcycle kuttes Peyton and Sheri's fathers had worn. He had long shoulder length dirty brown hair and his skin was weathered from the sun but his piercing blue eyes stood out even if they were glaring straight at Peyton.

The man in the middle cleared his throat and told the men to lower their weapons, he looked at the woman stepping forward, "May I?" signalling to ask if they could step foot into their camp.

"Do we have a choice?" Peyton huffed and sat back down on one of the seats they had acquired by the fire taking the beans she had been cooking earlier off the fire. "Im guessing you'll be wanting our food huh?"

The leader shook his head stepping forward as the boy stayed at his side, _definitely his son_ they thought, and the long haired archer followed the rear. Sheri stepped away from them standing behind Peyton looking at the men waiting to find out what they wanted.

"Im Rick, Rick Grimes, and this here is my boy, Carl" he said signalling to boy beside him he then pointed to the archer, "and this is Daryl Dixon" Daryl just grunted and nodded his head.

 _Did he just fucking grunt? He's like one of them backwards pricks who used to come in the bar and watch Sheri dance and boss me around telling me to get them more whiskey._ Peyton thought.

"So Rick Grimes… I'm Sheri-Lee Jackson and this here is Peyton Holt. Now we have our introductions what the fuck do you want?"

Then men just stared at the woman taken back by their attitude, sure they had watched them from afar to make sure they weren't dangerous but they didn't think they were going to get quite such an attitude.

"We have a camp, a safe one, one with walls, fences, gates. We have woman and children their too, running water even small amounts of electricity and fuel. We actually have a community we can see you have skills and we want you to join us."

"No offence buddy but we've heard it all before, do you really think you're the first group of guys trying to get us to join them only to end up being nothing more than rapists thugs and cunts? We ain't going anywhere with you" Sheri said as she gripped hard on the back of Peyton's chair, _did they think she was stupid? At least try a new line, moron_ she thought.

"Look, we come out every few weeks looking for survivors, we were once like you. My dad has led us through some awful times and we've had to fight so hard to protect each other even from the living. Just give us a chance, please. We really do want to help" The young boy Carl said.

"My sons right, we really have been where you are we want to help, just come with us. We wont take your weapons off you and if any point you wanna split you can, we just need to answer three questions."

Peyton looked back at Sheri, could this really be happening had they finally found the safe zone they were trying to find. Peyton trusted them but Sheri wasn't so sure, but she could see from Peyton's face she wanted this so she gave in sighed and looked back at rick, "Go on ask away, but I'm telling you now you definitely ain't getting my gun."

Rick smiled walking closer to the girls, "So first one, how many walkers have you killed."

The girls looked back confused, oh god please tell me he's not one of the fruit loops who thinks they are still real people. But they each answered truthfully, "I dunno, loads? Hundreds I dunno, just know they need put down too dangerous not too." Peyton said as Daryl actually smirked at her, he was surprised, he wasn't sexist but he had just assumed like most of the woman he had met along the way they had killed one or two walkers and assumed they were the ultimate killing machines but they chicks could handle themselves.

"Okay good, Second question how many people have you killed."

This one was easy, they had kept themselves to themselves and when they had run into less than friendly people they always had an escape plan. The world had changed and so had they but not enough for them to be murderers, however.

"Three" Sheri-lee piped up looking ashamed but angry.

"Why" The long haired redneck asked

"Don't matter, personal." Peyton said looking back at Daryl.

"No it really does, thats my third and final question. Why?"

Sheri cleared her throat walking round to now stand by Peyton putting her hand on her shoulder, "It was about a few months after the out break before we started camping out in the woods we were searching a house for supplies and it was dark so we decided to sleep. Well, lets just say we met some pretty unsavoury men two of them had Peyton in one of the rooms while their big horrible leader had me pinned down in living room, the dumb fuck was so fascinated with my tits he didn't even see me ram my knife through the back of his head. I grabbed his gun and went after Peyton shooting the two men in the back of their heads before they could hurt us. But it was too late…" she trailed off pulling Peyton's jacket to the side revealing her bare shoulder with a thick pink scar that ran from her armpit all the way past her collar bone and behind he ear.

"They didn't y'no. Erm rape us, Sheri stopped that. They just left me with this ugly reminder."

Daryl had never noticed it the whole time he had been looking at her, it had been him and Michonne, one of the other members of their camp who had discovered the woman and he had spent days observing them to see what kind of people they were. He had seen them hunt, cook, protect and fight against walkers. He had especially noticed the blonde and he was intrigued by her, they were both cut from the same cloth he was and evidently had lived in vary similar towns but something about her was different and thats why he had gone back to ask Rick to come with him and bring these woman back to camp.

"Okay" Rick said bringing Daryl back into the room from his daydream. "You can say no but if you want to join us, we'd like to offer you as much safety as we can." The woman looked at each other giving each other a slight nod. "Lets get everything packed up then shall we? If you have a car Daryl will walk you to your car and we can meet on the main road and we will take you to our camp. Its about an hour away, we brought gas incase you need a refill." The girls nodded at the men and all five of them began taking down the tents, traps and packing all their supplies back into bags. Rick and Carl had begun to walk off to their car while Peyton, Sheri and Daryl walked for about 10 minutes in the opposite direction before they reached a large dying bush and several overturned tree branches. Daryl raised his eyebrows at the woman and was met with a sigh, "Obviously our camouflage works then." As Sheri moved branches and debris and then the dirty red rust bucket truck began to appear. Sheri and Peyton moved the branches and bush away from the truck while Daryl stood guard. Peyton had huffed that he could have helped and in her mind she was cursing him as she broke yet another nail, but when she turned around 6 walkers lay dead with green arrows sticking out of their heads. _Silent fucker! Never even heard him_ she thought as she cleared the last branch throwing her bags and gear in the back of the truck followed by Sheri. Peyton was just about to climb into the drivers side when she noticed Daryl was already sat in the drivers seat with Sheri sat in the back seat waiting for Peyton to get into the passengers seat. _Oh hell no. This is my truck not his._

"What the fuck you think your'e doing ass wipe? My truck! Means I drive, no one else."

"Sorry princess but do you know where we are going? Nah didn't think so. So quit complaining and get in the car before I leave ya ass!"

He was right she didn't know where she was going but she sure as hell didn't want some hick driving her truck. With a pouted lip she stomped off to the passenger side belting up glaring at Daryl who sat with a slight smug grin putting the truck in reverse and driving up to the main road, and then onto their new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone part two now up! Anyone wanna leave me some feed back really would love to know what you think!**

 **As usual I don't own anything from TWD or SOA!**

The gentle humming of the old engine in the red Chevy truck seemed to be soothing Peyton something she had never really noticed before driving it, The gentle vibrations of the car were causing her drift off as her new companion Daryl was driving them to the their new refuge. She had tried to ask him questions about what it was like, where it was, who was there but was answered in grunts, shrugs and the occasional yes or no but she had given up asking questions when she realised he wasn't like the other two men they had met, he was of very little words and was certainly a mystery but she didn't care enough to press on. So instead she sleepily rested her head against the seat belt closing her eyes enjoying the silence and the sun shining through the window onto her face before almost immediately falling asleep. Sheri-lee however had been sitting in the middle seat in the back of the Chevy so she could get a perfect view of where she was going, she had already been mentally trying to notice any landmarks or surroundings so she could formulate an escape plan incase this was all too good to be true. If truth be told, if it hadn't been for Peyton almost pleading with her eyes to give the men a shot so they didn't have to keep running and moving on she would of declined their offer and carried on as they had been.

They had been driving for almost forty minutes and the last twenty minutes of that had been silent, Sheri had been trying to track where they might be headed, _Peyton had just been sitting up front originally trying to engage in conversation with the long haired archer in the front, so why had they both went quiet?_ Sheri thought. She leaned forward seeing her blonde friend peacefully sleeping and she instantly kicked the back of the chair hard. "Wake up! What happened to staying alert? We still don't know him," She said pointing at Daryl, "no offence." she said half smiling aiming her last comment it at Daryl.

"Fucks sake Sheri, do you always have to be a bitch! We aint slept in days." Peyton yawned loudly pushing herself back up onto the seat sitting upright, she stretched raising her arms over her head arching her back, her loose black tank top raised ever so slightly over her tanned stomach and letting her long hair fall down around her curves. She felt eyes staring at her but before she could snap at Daryl to keep his eyes on the road and off her, his eyes were already fixated back on the road in front of them, carefully manuring around abandoned cars and walkers that littered the road in front of them. Peyton looked at him and then to Sheri who was sitting in the back of the seat with the smuggest grin possible, _ergh_ she thought at Sheri's smugness and turned back around reaching over into the driving seat pressing the cigarette lighter in the car. She felt Daryl almost flinch when she got within his space, raising her eyebrow at him then went back to her jeans pocket pulling out a box of cigarettes that looked like they had seen better days. She tapped the bottom of the box flipped them over and then pulled out one putting it up her pouted lips reaching back over to the drivers seat ignoring that once again Daryl flinched and lit her cigarette taking a long over due draw from her cigarette savouring every second of it, pursing her lips together she blew out filling the whole front of the truck of smoke. Winding the window down she took the packet offered to Daryl who was just about to take one before noticing the box, "Menthol? Naw i'm good, I aint no faggot." turning back away to face the road again.

Sheri's smug smile got even broader with that comment and was quickly met with Peyton telling her to fuck off as she huffed, _he's fucking rude_ she thought _._

"Here have a proper smoke." Sheri said as she handed Daryl one of her normal cigarettes and the car once again fell to silence as they sat and smoked in silence as he drove them down the straight road.

The road they had been driving down started to become familiar to the girls, not the familiar as in it was heading back to Darlingsville but they swore they had travelled this road before, as the road slowly became more and more familiar Peytons neck had become extended looking around craning around to get the best view of her surroundings when Daryl slowly pulled off onto a dirt track following the black SUV Rick and Carl were driving that they had only just caught up with a few moments earlier.

"Oh shit. Fuck this." Peyton said without thinking as she suddenly realised where she was, the look of shock in Sheri's face showed Peyton she too realised where they were.

Daryl however was sat looking confused, "Woman what the fucks wrong with you now," He snapped.

"A prison? Seriously? Thats where you're taking us?" Sheri said leaning forward into the front part of the cab.

"What? How'd you know thats where we were going? And? So what? Its safe we told ya asses back in the wood."

"We've been there before dumb ass, Jesus Christ never would have thought we'd be going back in this place out of choice as well." Peyton bit back at Daryl glaring at him. _If he could be rude then so can I_ she thought.

"Ha, make sense, you definitely look the type. What you do? Kill someone for stealing yer barbie Blondie?" He looked at Peyton while Sheri sat back laughing at the exchange between these two.

"Now why do you just assume it was us in prison? Well, your wrong, it was our old men actually. And if they were here now they would kick your ass for giving us such lip." Peyton said pulling another cigarette out and lighting it.

Daryl just grunted and laughed, "You can laugh all you want Daryl Dixon but my father was the toughest man I know, he didn't exactly keep getting locked up for taking shit from guys like you, suppose it's part and parcel when your part of The Sons..."

"Peyton! Shut up." They both heard Sheri shriek as she once again kicked the back of Peyton's chair.

Daryl was intrigued, _The Sons? What the fuck was that?_ He thought he had these two sussed but obviously there was more to meet the eye. He had slowed the truck down to a slow crawl mirroring the car in front, he looked all round them at all times. He knew cars weren't exactly the quietest of things and the last thing they wanted to do was draw a herd of walkers up to the prison gates but when both cars were confident no human or walker had followed them, Rick stuck his hand out of the car in front signalling them to continue. The protective gates of the prison came into view along with two people running towards them to open them, next came the field of green grass and then their it was the grey stoney walls of the prison Sheri-lee and Peyton knew so well from many years visiting and collecting their fathers in prison. Just like them, their dad's had been best friends and through their love of bikes they had become brothers. They weren't bad men and neither were any of the other men they hung round with, they just lived on the wrong side of the law and followed a different code; they were a brotherhood.

Several minutes passed and finally they felt the car come to a complete stop, Daryl cleared this throat and looked at the woman, "What ya waiting for? Red carpet or summit? I aint carrying ya both inside."

"If you aint carrying us both inside, how about you just gonna carry me then?" Peyton said sticking her tongue out and winked at Daryl leaving him a little dumb founded. Both woman pulled on their packs and stepped outside the vehicles. Surely they had visited this prison once or twice in the past but they had only ever went in the visitors entrance and had never made it past the visiting room. But here they stood in the fields that only a few years ago their fathers would have been in, probably up to no good as usual. Striking up deals with other gangs buying and selling protection until the president of their club got them out on release from prison. Looking around it hadn't been just a green field, they now noticed a large plantation patch which looked to be filled with promising vegetation, just next to one of the large watch tours were huge barrels of water along with solar panels and a small pen that at the moment that looked empty. They were left with their mouths open as they couldn't believe how advanced this group were, sure they had stayed as far away from other humans as possible till now but it hadn't stopped them from occasionally coming across them. Every group they had either met or seen from a safe distance was living the same way they were or they had turned on each other, they even saw one group roasting what looked like a human arm.

Rick beamed slightly when he saw how impressed the woman looked when examining the prison and it made him feel proud of what they had achieved, clearing his throat he called to them to come join him as he would welcome them to everyone. Daryl had already grabbed their bags and put them down at women's feet next to their packs they had had in the car and started making his way inside away from the group of people that were coming down from the prison to meet the new arrivals. They put their packs on their back and picked up their remaining bags and began walking over to everyone, they looked at each other taking a deep breathe and for the first time in what felt like forever it wasn't just them they thought.

"Everyone this is Peyton and Sheri-Lee, they are the woman Michonne and Daryl across two weeks ago."

 _Two weeks? Two weeks? They were watching us for two weeks? And who the heck was Michonne?_ Peyton thought.

"We found them about an hour out, near that Walmart Glen was looting a few week back. Now listen up everyone, its been a long day for all of us and probably an even longer day for them so Beth, Maggie do you mind helping our arrivals get settled. And we can all meet for dinner and swap some stories."

Both Peyton and Sheri felt like they were in a zoo or circus with all these faces just stood examining them from top to bottom, some stood their with smiles and caring faces excited to see new survivors but some stood there looking almost in disgust and distrust at the woman. Two of the the more smiley group started walking towards them, "Hey. Maggie." the pretty brunette said extending her hand to shake theirs, "This is my sister Beth, come now follow us." She Said with a welcoming smile.

Maggie had mid length soft wavy brown hair, she had a kind and caring face but like Peyton she had a look that screamed don't mess with me or anyone I care about. She took lead and Peyton and Sheri assumed her to be the older sister, Beth was the opposite to Maggie she had beautiful gold blonde hair and a face of total innocent and a smile that just beamed and was totally infectious. Both were dressed almost identically in jeans, checked shirts and cowboy boots with natural tans that had most likely gotten from the Georgian sun.

They picked up their bags and followed after the sisters entering into 'Cell block C'.

"So here is the rec room if we're planning a run or discussing something as a group we tend to do it in here. Over there is our canteen, kitchen and stock room, we all eat together ration everything and share everything. If either of you are good cooks, let Carol know 'cause I know she could use some help. And this is the cells, unfortunately the bottom row is all taken now but we still have plenty of cells on the top floor, we will take you up let you choose and then take ya both to the showers and get you some clean clothes and get your dirty ones all cleaned up." Maggie instructed as they climbed the stairs to the next floor up. Peyton spotted a pile of mattresses with a small pillow blanket and a small collection of food packets, sleep looked over quizzically at the sisters.

"Who sleeps there?" She asked.

"Oh that would be Daryl, he brought you in didn't he? He doesn't like sleeping in the cells says he would rather sleep on the perch than in a cage." Beth answered and with that they reached the first cell,"Now its up to you if you want to share but we got plenty of space if you want one each." Beth had barely even finished her sentence before Sheri had picked up her bag and began walking to the cell next door. Peyton just shuck her head looking to woman, "She snores anyway." Beth and Maggie laughed and told the girls to get their dirty clothes out their bags and her and Beth would be up with fresh clothes for them and they would take them down to the showers to get themselves all cleaned up.

Peyton stood in her prison room looking around she began to empty her bags making a rather sizeable pile of dirty clothes, and then began emptying her bag of weapons and laying them down on the table, she was sure Rick at one point was gonna ask to see what they had. In the final bag she had few cans and packets of food, water and the last bottle of whiskey they had along with the last few packets of cigarettes left. She took the cigarettes and whiskey out, putting them under her bed and closed up the bag of food. She was planning on giving the food to the group to ration out, thinking it might win some of the less than friendly faces over. When she heard a little tap on the cell door and Maggie popped her head round the corner with some fresh clothes and a pink washing basket, Maggie smiled broadly at the blonde as she filled the washing basket full from the pile of the dirty clothes near the front of the cell then handing over a couple of pairs of underwear, jeans, two black tank tops and and a red checked shirt. "It will take us a day or two to get the clothes all washed but we got quite a bit spare from the runs we've been doing so this should keep you going till we get everything all cleaned and dry." She said handing over the last piece of clean clothing, "Come on follow me I'll take you down to the showers, Beth has already taken Sheri down, there is some shampoo, soap and razors down their too along with some fresh clothes for you to wear tonight and towels also."

"Oh Maggie, erm gee thanks." She said shyly. Peyton followed Maggie out the cell past Daryl's cot and out through the rec room and down a short corridor to the communal showers.

"Clothes are over there, toiletries are already in the shower just leave the towels and dirty clothes you're wearing in the basket in the corner and we will get those washed too. When your both finished meet us up in the canteen and we will get you both fed and you can meet the rest of the group." And with that Maggie smiled at the blonde and walked back to her own cell.

Peyton walked into the shower hearing the sound of running water, "Nice of ya to wait for me Sheri!" She said walking over to the cubicle her friend was showing in.

"Oh hush up will ya! Get a shower I can smell ya from here and you fucking stink!"

"One of these days i'm gonna get sick of your shit and beat ya ass."

"Yeah, Yeah. Ya wouldn't dare. Holy shit! They even have conditioner!" Peyton laughed at her excited friend as she peeled the dirty clothes she had been wearing off, they were caked in mud, walker blood and sweat, Sheri was right she really did stink. Stepping forward into the cubicle next too Sheri, turning the handle of water feeling the cool water pour over her skin, getting a fright when the water began to turn warm. _Oh my god, warm fucking water_ she thought as she let the water cover her. She looked down as the clean water had turned brown from the dirt washing out of her hair and off her tanned skin. She picked up the bottle of shower gel pouring some in her hand and began washing over her skin watching the dirty and dried blood slide away. She next took the Shampoo inhaling the pleasant coconut smell pouring a generous amount into her hands and began massaging it into her scalp and down her long thick hair. Slowly after a few attempts she began to see her merky grey coloured hair disappear as she washed the dirt and blood away and her almost white, platinum blonde began to show itself. Lathering it in conditioner she twisted it into a knot on the top of her head as she massaged soap into her legs and began shaving enjoying the warm water running over her back and shoulders, especially enjoying the water running over her sensitive scar. Washing the last of the conditioner out of her hair she looked down at her clean body feeling normal and feminine for the first time that year, stepping out of the shower she saw Sheri already dressed drying off her long black hair.

"I took the jeans as your ass wasn't gonna fit in them, but they left some shorts you can fit your wide ass into." Sheri mocked Peyton.

"Shut ya hole Sheri!" She bit back throwing the wet towel she had finished drying herself with as she began getting dressed. "Sheri what are you doing? Why do you even still have that make up bag?"

Sheri looked back at Peyton with a playful face, "Bitch come on! It's not just us anymore don't know what hunnies they got hiding away here! Besides its just a little bit of mascara and lip stuff. Come here! I'll do you, I saw the way you were looking at that redneck!" Sheri had already began attacking Peyton with the mascara brush as she had only just finished getting dressed.

Both woman laughed, laughed for the first time like they used too before everything had gone to shit. They tidied up and put their dirty clothes and towels in the corner and left the showers, "Sheri gimme that make up bag I gotta get something from my room so i'll take it up with me and i'll meet you down in the canteen." Sheri handed the make up bag to Peyton and left her alone in the shower block, leaving her to look in the mirror. For the first time in what seemed like forever she actually recognised the person looking back at her, sure her face was thinner and the skin around her eyes was dark from lack of sleep but her tanned face made her retain that healthy look. Her bright green eyes stared back at her looking even more prominent as her white hair was now visible and her already long eyelashes were coated in the thick black mascara. She brushed all the knots out of her hair and took out the cherry lip gloss coating her lips pouting back at herself in the mirror before putting the make up back in the bag and began walking back to the room.

She tossed the make up back on Sheri's beg and walked into hers, the outfit that Sheri had left for her in the shower hadn't left much to the imagination as Peyton was pulling down the short tank top down, she spotted the red checked shirt and pulled that on top of the tank top buttoning it all the way down so her little denim shorts just poked out the bottom of the shirt, She swapped her dirty black boots for her relatively clean white converse, reaching under her bed and pulling out a packet of cigarettes and lighter and began walking out her cell. She almost immediately bumped straight into Daryl who had been moving some stuff around on his perch.

"Watch were 'ya going woman will ya!" He barked at her without even looking at her. "Nice to see your full of the joys of spring! I was actually gonna ask ya if you wanted to join me for a cigarette before dinner but I wont now." She retorted back looking at him with her hip cocked out to the side. He then turned to face her looking up directly at her noticing how different she looked from before.

"You got one of them normal ones? Not a ya menthol shit."

"Pretty sure I just said to you I wasn't gonna ask but considering I forgot something in my cell i'll get your rude ass a smoke, wait there." And with that she wandered back into her cell picking up the bag of food she was gonna give to Rick and slipped into Sheri's cell getting a cigarette for Daryl.

"Here." She said handing him the cigarette as they walked down the stairs together side by side making their way through the rec room and to the entrance of the prison. Daryl watched as she took the cigarette box out her pocket turning it upside down tapping the bottom and then turning it back round pulling out a cigarette, he couldn't help wonder why she did that. He watched as she placed the small white sick in her red shiney lips and lit it using her lighter. Daryl felt him staring at her lips wondering what type of person wore this stuff on their lips in an apocalypse. "What you staring at?" She barked at him.

"Nothing. Just waiting for a light. Look who's fucking rude now." He said turning away from her lighting his own cigarette as she threw the lighter over to him blushing like crazy.

"So whats your story then?" She asked him.

"Don't 'ave one."

"Don't be stupid everyone has one."

"Not me. Can't you go five minutes without yapping on? If i'd known I was gonna get twenty questions I woulda preferred to take my chances with them walkers over there."

"Ergh, be my guest." She replied back thinking how rude he was as she threw her not even half finished cigarette on the floor turning around walking back into the prison towards the smell of food and chatter.

She stood at the entrance of the canteen looking inside not making a noise, examining the scene in front of her, it seemed like Sheri-lee had already won the rest of the group round, Sheri was sat at a table next to Rick, with an african american woman with thick black dreads with a stern face, could this possibly be Michonne who they had mentioned before and next to her was the boy from the woods, Carl. There was a grey haired woman serving out food to everyone, she looked kind and caring and Peyton guessed this must be Carol. Beth and Maggie were sat at a table with an older gentleman which she hoped was their father and not one of their boyfriend. Next to him was an Asian guy who she recognised had given her one of the biggest smiles when her and Sheri had arrived, Maggie kept leaning over and brushing her hand against his, _ah so this must me Maggie's boyfriend then,_ she thought.

She felt the door behind her close and footsteps behind her, it was Daryl. She had felt a bit rude for the previous conversation she had had with him but she didn't know how to take him. He walked by her without so much as a glance as he walked straight over and sat down on a table on his own running his hands through his long brown hair and then began to bite on the corner of his thumb. He looked straight up and thats when he noticed Peyton staring at him, at first she had been glaring at him wondering how someone could be so rude and backwards when she had been nothing but kind, then she had found he glaring change into staring as she noticed his arms once again as he walked by her and then her staring turned into fascination as she noticed the angel wings on the back of his leather jacket and then in those 30 seconds that he had been looking down biting his thumb she had been examining his every mannerism fascinated but not quite sure why. He had looked back her confused and almost angry, she had shuck her head and flushed a bright red once again and began walking her way over to the spare seat with Sheri-lee who was already eating. The grey haired woman who she had guessed right as Carol smiled as she put a plate full of food down in front of her, "You eat up you here and if you want seconds just ask, oh and don't worry about him." She said pointing at Daryl, "Man of few words but he's a good man." She smiled back at Carol thanking her and began tucking into her mashed potato and beans, it was the best thing she had ever tasted in nearly a year and had to stop herself from licking the plate clean. When she had finished eaten she picked the black bag up off from near her feet, "Rick I just wanna thank you for taking us in, I know we didn't give the best first impression and I know its not much but its all the food we have left and I think its best now we share it with the group." She said as she handed the bag over Rick as he thanked them both.

It had been a long day for everyone and one by one people made sort introductions to both woman before excusing themselves heading to bed. It wasn't before long till the only ones who were still up in the canteen had been Sheri-lee and Peyton.

"So P Holt, what you thinking?"

"I thought i'd feel different y'no? I thought I wouldn't trust these people. But they seem good people. We gotta give this a chance, we can't keep running just the two of us anymore."

"Yeah I agree, just we cant let our guard down ever, we gotta keep fighting. I'll always have your back" Sheri-lee said to her best friend pulling her into a tight hug. "Now if you don't mind me, I'm gonna go enjoy me some shut eye, night night sis. Oh and no sneaking off with that redneck," she smirked "oh and don't give me that luck I saw you both eye fucking each other before and I know you were away with him before you finally came for dinner. P Holt you always have worked quick when it comes to guys." She laughed seeing the look of horror on her best friends face before walking out and walking up the stairs to her cell and climbing into her bunk bed and before her head had even hit the pillow she was out like light.

Peyton had ben sitting downstairs in the prison canteen for over half an hour on her own with just her thoughts for company. She hadn't even felt herself fall to sleep sitting at the table until the nightmare started, it started off small she was in a pitch black room she couldn't see anything around her but she felt like the walls were slowly closing in, but also it felt like her chest was closing in too feeling her self unable to breathe, she felt hands grabbing at her all over but they were just grabbing they were grabbing her as if their life depended on her, she didn't wake up till she felt the piercing of her skin as she relived the moment someone had defiled her body with a knife cutting her from ear to chest, branding her as damaged, scared, ugly. She woke up with a gasp and almost a scream, she was drenched covered in cold sweat, she was white as a sheet and her eyes were blood shot red from crying subconsciously, if she had of seen herself there and then she probably would have mistaken herself for a walker.

Still in her trance like state she walked to the front entrance of the prison sitting down at the door trying to catch her breath, it seems a stupid thing to do but she knew it would calm her down as she pulled out a cigarette and placed it in her lips as she started to fumble for a lighter when suddenly a yellow flame appeared in front of her.

"Should really be going to bed." It was Daryl.

"I could say the same thing to you" she mumbled struggling to form a sentence.

"It's my turn to go on watch so I sorta have an excuse, you just obviously don't know whats best for you."

"And you do?"

"I don't care what's best for you. 'Ave just met ya woman and you women are all the same if you ain't moaning, you're demanding summit or another. But I do know you look like you seen a ghost at least before you looked…" he said trailing off.

"Looked what?" She asked.

"Nothing just get to bed will ya, I cant be going on watch keeping an eye out for Walkers while your making noise which will more than likely attracting more of them. Get to bed will ya." He insisted throwing his cigarette away pulling his cross bow over his broad shoulder and then began stomping away to the guard tower.

 _He's fucking crazy that one_ she thought then mimicked Sheri saying _yeah but so are you_. She finished the final draw from her cigarette throwing it away and made her way to her cell, she was going to enjoy this sleep and she was gonna force herself to sleep right the way through to morning, and just like Sheri her head hadn't even hit the pillow and she was completely dead to the world spooning the extra pillow from the top bunk, but her final thought had been, _I wonder what Daryl had thought of how I look before and why he got so embarrassed?_


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! HOPE YOUR ENJOYING THIS AS MUCH AS IM ENJOYING WRITING IT! IF ITS NOT TOO MUCH COULD YOU PLEASE LEAVE SOME FEEDBACK FOR ME SO I KNOW WHERE I AM GOING WITH THIS AND IF ITS WORTH CONTINUING!**

 **AS NORMAL I DONT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY OR BELONGING TO TWD OR SOA :D**

Daryl had come back from a very uneventful watch only spotting a handful of walkers that hadn't even noticed him sitting in the guard tower and instead walked straight past the prison and back into the woods. It had been 3am when his watch finished swapping with Glenn, he had walked through the field dragging his heavy black boots with ever step he couldn't remember a time where he hadn't been so exhausted, it seemed the last few weeks of early morning hunts, late night watches and then spending time spying on the two women seeing if they would be an asset to the group had really taken its toll on Daryl. He rubbed his dirty hands against his furrowed brow pushing his brown hair away from his face before climbing the stairs of the prison up to his perch where his cot lay along with a few blankets and an almost flat pillow that he had to fold in half. Kicking off his heavy leather boots letting them fall to the side of the bed next to his black leather sleeveless jacket. He climbed into bed pulling the blankets up around his body staring absent-mindedly out the barred up window at the moon, he had decided he was going to go out and hunt when he woke knowing that if he could get a good haul he wouldn't need to go back out for a few days. He took one deep breathe flicking his eyes back to the cells hearing nothing but a few people snoring and with that he too fell into a deep sleep.

When morning had broken five hours late, people had woken up one by one going about their day to day jobs, Daryl had been the first even though being the last the bed, he had already made his way into the woods with his crossbow on his back before anyone else had even stirred in the prison. Rick had been the next to wake, taking a crying Judith in his arms to warm up some baby formula for his daughter, and as if by clock work everyone's cells began to open one by one and people made their way into the canteen sleepily. Last to wake had been Sheri-lee and Peyton but they too had made their way down stairs after dressing to join the rest of the group. Peyton had pulled her platinum hair into two braids one at either side of her head, keeping the red checked shirt from yesterday on she pulled on the tight black jeans Maggie had given her yesterday but this time swapping her converse for her heavy boots as she had a feeling Rick probably had jobs for all of them and these would fair best out in the field. Rick smiled to Sheri and Peyton as they walked into the canteen catching them eyeing the tiny infant that lay in his arm drinking from the bottle he was giving her.

"Morning girls, I forgot you didn't get to meet this little one last night, this is my daughter Judith. Take a seat we are gonna start breakfast soon but I wanna speak to everyone first."

Sheri and Peyton made their way to the empty chairs next to Carl and Michonne who give them friendly smiles as they sat down. Sheri beamed back as for the first time in what seemed like years she had managed to sleep all night putting her in a very good mood. Like Peyton she had kept her outfit from the night before on just swapping her tank top for a long sleeved cream shirt and tying her beautiful raven hair into a messy bun on the top of her head that moved when she spoke, which Carl found hilarious every time he spoke to her.

Rick coughed as he handed over Judith to Carol and positioned himself in front of the group. "Mornin' everyone. Today is a new start, we have two new members in our group and we really need to push on making this a home we can all stay at. I need volunteers to patrol the fences killing any walkers that are close enough and dispose of the bodies else where."

"I'll do it dad" Carl said raising his hand.

"Okay son but you can't be doing it alone."

"I'll help." Everyone turned round to see Sheri with her hand in the air high fiving a giggling Carl.

"Thanks Sheri, Carl on ya best behaviour show her the ropes kay?"

"Beth can you look after Judith for me?" Beth responded with a nodd, "Great Hershel and Carol are going to start planting the bulbs and seeds Glen got oh his run last week."

"Everyone else we need water collected from the stream and then when Glenn is back I need anyone who is willing to clear the last part of the prison out which has the Wardens office and a small corridor with a few windowless rooms. Now it is unlikely we will come across any herds of walker activity but I want to avoid any blind spots and this is the last part of the prison we need to secure."

Everyone nodded in agreeing with Rick, "I'd like to help Rick if thats okay?" Peyton raised her hand.

"Count me and Glenn in too" Maggie said giving Peyton a quick reassuring wink.

"Great, I will be coming too, we will have breakfast and head off to the last part of the tombs and hopefully we should be back by lunch. Michonne, Carol do you mind keeping watch in the guard tower until we come back?"

Carol nodded and went back to smiling at the beautiful baby that lay in her arms, "Well I guess I best start breakfast then." She said beginning to stand up when Peyton interrupted her.

"Let me, it is the least I can do to help let me cook for you all this morning, I know I have some food that I gave to Rick last night that I can rustle up for everyone." You didn't have to tell Carol twice she had already sat down pulling Judith even closer to her for cuddles.

Peyton stepped from the canteen and into the kitchen looking around for the bag she had given to Rick, pulling out a few packets of porridge. She couldn't believe her luck when she noticed the electric stove still working assuming this is what the small solar panels outside were powering along with the hot showers. She poured her ingredients into the pan stirring as it thickened, the group were clever not only had they been collecting tins of food they had also collected a hand full of spices and seasoning which Peyton was sure came in handy with whatever Daryl would bring back from his hunting trip. Her eyes widened as she spotted some cinnamon and sugar as she stirred them into the mixture turning it down to a low heat before starting on the last treat for her group, she remember she had a small jar of coffee left as she pulled that too out her bag leaving it on the side as she began boiling water on the next ring on the stove. It wasn't long before she carried several bowels spoons and cups into the canteen and then returned bringing a big pot of hot steamy porridge and placing it on the table for everyone to help themselves, but it was the freshly brewed dark coffee that Peyton held in her other hand that everyone stared at.

"Is that... Coffee?" Maggie asked licking her lips.

"Sure smells like it, it is isn't it?" Rick asked.

"Sure is, as I said I wanted to say thank you and me and Sheri know how hard it is to come across this, but yeah everyone tuck in." Peyton said as she took a bowl full of porridge and cup off coffee sitting back down.

The whole group fell silent tucking into the food that had just been prepared for them, with a mouth full of porridge Carl broke the silent giving his thanks with food spilling from his mouth and onto the table. Everyone began laughing when Michonne flicked him on the ear telling him to not eat with his mouth full. Peyton and Sheri smilled back at Carl, _hmm I wonder if there is something going on with Rick and Michonne they seem quite close._ Sheri thought to herself.

It wasn't long before everyone left to go do what needed to be done leaving, Rick, Peyton, Maggie and Glenn alone in the canteen.

"So whats the plan then?" Sheri asked the remaining group members.

"Right well we need to stick together, we don't know what were facing in there so knives and bats first. We take one room at a time then when we know everything is secure we take a room each and collect anything thats gonna be any help to us. Guns are last resort remember that. Everyone get ready, get what you need and we can meet down here in fifteen okay?"

They all nodded and made their way to their cells. Peyton was strapping a small knife to the side of her boots and a longer sharper one to the side of leg, remembering guns were a last resort but still needed she checked to make sure hers was loaded and even attached a silencer. The last thing she equipped herself with was a hard wooden bat that she turned in her fingers. She picked up the now empty backpack and filled it with a handful of ammo and decided it was the perfect size to collect whatever she could find as she made her way downstairs once fifteen minutes had passed. Rick threw a couple bottles of water to each of them to put in their packs and one by one they filed into single line and began to make their way through the prison the survivors had already cleared and making their way to the last part that they hadn't.

Rick took lead as they reached the last unchecked corridor of the prison, one heavy door with a small window was all that stood between them and the unknown. He used the steal toe of his boots and kicked hard several times against the door making enough noise to draw the walkers to the door so they could see how many were in there. They could see eight walkers moving slowly towards the door, two of which lay incapacitated on the floor dragging themselves along by their hands.

"Okay we have six we need to worry about, i'm gonna open this door ever so slightly so only one can come through at a time we need to take them out together, stick together and eyes everywhere okay?" They all nodded back at Rick who did as he said and opened the door ever so slightly and it wasn't long before the walkers reached the door and they came out one by one. It was the smell that hit them first, the smell of decaying rotting flesh mixed with the metallic smell of blood, the first one came out teeth clattering, biting ferociously trying to get its next meal, guts trailed along the floor, Without even thinking Peyton had pulled her bat all the way back and with such force and had it crashing down onto the top of the walkers skull feeling it break under the bat and seeing the walker fall to the floor she stomped on the head with her heavy boots.

They worked as a team clearing the last eight walkers, stabbing, kicking, stomping and hitting them till they all lay motionless on the floor. There was three rooms in the corridor left unchecked that they all took it in turns killing any walkers hiding away in those rooms and giving the all clear, Maggie and Glenn took the largest of the rooms finding it to be wardens office and staff room, Rick took the next one which was the armoury that appeared to be untouched and full of weapons and ammo for the prison. Peyton took the smallest room in the corner which was unmarked. As she stepped inside she saw selves on each wall with assorted items. This was where all confiscated items had been placed, home made weapons lay a plenty. Knives made from mirrors, blades sharped from pieces of metal and wood, a whole row was filled with narcotics but there was bottles upon bottles off alcohol and cigarettes. Peyton thought how everyone might react if she brought this all back but reasoned that the alcohol could be used for anaesthetic and cleaning wounds. So she began moving all the confiscated items into the hall way when she spotted Rick carrying his last bag of weapons out the room.

"Yo Rick can I see you for a second?" She called to him as he handed the bag to Glenn who began carrying all their items back to the C block with Maggie.

"Sure, whats up?"

"Well, I found all this alcohol and I thought it could come in useful you kno' for cleaning shit and well y'no drinking." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

Rick laughed stepping inside the room with her, "Don't worry I like a drink as much as the next person but yeah your right it will come in handy. Hmmm what about these?" he said pointing to the row of pills and narcotics.

"I really don't know, drugs really aren't my speciality but we could bring them back to Hershel see what we can use and anything dangerous we could just flush them?" Rick nodded in agreeing.

"I'll take them over to Hershel now and carry what alcohol we have left over to him as well and we can separate what we can drink and what we can use for medical. You gonna be okay on your own? Maggie and Glenn shouldn't be long, just search them last few selves then we can meet back in the rec room." Rick instructed as he picked up the heavy box walking out the room when Peyton nodded to him. She had cleared out the whole room bar one shelf that had two fairly large boxes on it. She placed her bag on the floor looking down at her jeans that were now caked in walker blood from the ones she had stomped on. Sighing at the realisation that she was probably never gonna stay clean in this world, she knelt down bringing the first box off the shelf buckling under the weight of it dropping it to the floor as the contents spilled out, porn. The box was filled to the brim of dirty magazine and photos and pictures that she took one look at before kicking the box far from her. She was sure some of the guys back in the prison might want them but she sure as hell wasn't breaking her back for them to get a quick fix and she soon turned her head to the other box taking the much lighter box from the shelf placing it on the floor. It was a box full of clothing, it was obviously clothing from the prisoners on death row that had no next of kin to return their items too. _Morbid_ Peyton thought but she spotted a lot of the clothing was clean and looked to be warm which would be perfect as the winter months set in. It was then she spotted it, the black leather kutte staring up at her, _could it be?_ She thought as her finger traced over the patch that read "Men of Mayhem" slightly shaking she picked it up feeling the heavy leather material as she turned it around seeing the familiar patch "Sons of Anarchy Georgia" with the reaper in the middle brandishing a bloody scythe and the anarchy symbol. She had seen this everywhere growing up, her late father had been a member of the Sons of Anarchy motorcycle club, eventually becoming President with Sheri's father at his side as Vice President. This wasn't her fathers vest, as she remembered being presented it to her for him to be buried in when he died on a protection run all the way across in California. Even though the jacket she held in her arms didn't belong to her dad she held it close to her like it was his and felt close to him as she inhaled the smell of leather and tobacco smelling just like her old man. She brushed a small tear away daring to escape from her green eyes as she pulled the kutte on, it seemed only right for her to wear it, she had such happy memories of that club along with a lot of sad ones but it really reminded her of the family that had passed before everything had happened. Hearing Maggie call out her name pulled her out of her trip down memory lane as she slipped the jacket on then picking up the last box and last few alcohol bottles and followed her back to the main area of the prison.

Maggie didn't think anything of the new clothing that Peyton was wearing but she did notice that her face was tear marked ever so slightly and gave her new friend a comforting smile as they walked side by side into C block. Rick was sorting out what the four of them had collected clearly impressed with the haul as the table was stacked high of new weapons, ammo, drugs (which Peyton noticed had been dwindled in size assuming Hershel had already flushed what wasn't of use) Alcohol, an old camera, clothes and large quantities of junk food and sugary drinks. _It seemed that the prison warden must have had a sweet tooth with the amount Maggie and Glenn had collected from his office_ Peyton thought. Unlike Maggie, Rick did notice the new jacket that Peyton had acquired and looked at her with a raised eyebrow beckoning her over to him as they walked over to the entrance of the prison knowing she could probably use a smoke.

Peyton had pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and begun taking a long overdue inhale when she spoke to Rick before he even had chance to ask her first. "Hey Rick i'm sorry I know I don't have rights to just choose something from that box of clothes before anyone else." She said exhaling and playing nervously with the leather vest that she now wore.

"Hey Peyton it's not that, back before the walkers I was a cop, I just don't think you realise what you're wearing there. The guys who work them jackets were bad men, some more than others."

Before Rick could finish Peyton had already stopped him firmly, "Rick I didn't pick this up because I thought it would look good on me, I picked it up because I knew what it was, I know who the Sons are, My daddy was President of the Georgia Chapter about five years ago. I know they did a lot of bad stuff but they were always good to me and my family and they weren't all bad. I just don't have anything from back home that means anything y'no please don't make me give it up." She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Okay, but I wasn't going to make you give it up, I just wanted you to realise what you were wearing, but I guess you know more than anyone eh?" He said with a smile which she reciprocated.

"So we still need water from the stream then?" she asked him.

"Yeah I was gonna head down and get some."

"Tell you what, let me. I'm just gonna change out these bloody jeans and i'll head out." Rick nodded in response to her as she begun walking away.

"Hey Peyton!" he called out to her as she reached the bottom of the stairs as she turned around on the spot to look at him, "It really does look good on you." She blushed a thanks to him and made her way back upstairs to her cell. Pulling off her jeans she noticed a neatly washed pile of her clothes on the bunk beside her, and the empty pink laundry basket at her feet. Placing the dirty jeans in the laundry basket and opting to switch her checked shirt for a white t-shirt so she could feel the sun on her already tanned arms pairing it with her new leather kutte and the pair of shorts from the day before, lacing her boots back up. She readjusted the large knife back around her waist on her belt she used to keep her shorts in place and tucked the gun in the inside of the kutte the same place her daddy used to keep his and begun making her way out of the prison doors grabbing the 3 rather large water containers. She reached the gate smiling as she saw her new group around her, Michonne was carefully standing guard in the tower giving Peyton a nod in her direction, Sheri and Carl were stabbing walkers through the fence and it looked like they were almost making a game of it and dare she say looked like they were enjoying it but it was when she turned to Hershel in field where he was planting the bulbs and seeds that she smiled the most, Beth was sitting cradling Judith as Hershel and Carol were planting but at the same time kept making funny faces at the baby.

Walking towards the side of the prison she reached the water pump and begun lifting the metal handle repeatedly until water flowed through the tap and into the drum. She carried on pumping over and over again until the drum was full and then she would slide the next one in, one by one the group came over collecting the water she had pumped carrying it to the bigger drums near the prison returning the empty ones waiting for them to be filled again. When it was the final drum that needed to be filled she told Glenn who was waiting for her, to get himself off to the canteen as they both could smell something delicious being cooked for dinner. You didn't have to tell him twice as he began running to catch up with Carol taking the heavy drum of water off her as they walked into the prison together.

Peyton looked up at the guard tower to see Michonne had switched and it was now Carl and Rick on watch as it looked like Rick was showing him how to aim the riffle accurately at walkers as they silently shot at the very few that got too close to the fence. Peyton went back to pumping the water when Carl put down the riffle and began climbing down the guard tower and over to the gates of the prison as he pulled hard on the huge maroon door pulling it towards him opening it ever so slightly, and as quickly as he opened it he closed it shut before any of the walkers could get through. However someone had gotten through, someone covered in dirt and blood, this person had a large deer wrapped around his shoulders with several smaller animals strapped to his waist. If it hadn't been for him turning around showing off the off coloured angel wings on the back of his vest Peyton wouldn't have recognised him underneath all the mud and blood. Rick had swapped places with Carl and had helped the hunter with the heavy dear as they too walked into the prison.

Peyton stopped watching as they reached the prison door and went back to pumping the last of the water, this last drum had taken her the longest as her arms had begun to get sore from repeatedly moving up and down and it must have been another thirty minutes before the drum was finally full. She was exhausted and had no idea how she was going to have the energy to even lift the drum let alone keep it lifted and walk to the prison with it. Deciding she needed a break before she even attempted that, she sat with her back to the prison watching the woods in front of it keeping her eye out for walkers placing her gun at her side she pulled out a cigarette lighting it enjoying every inhale and exhale as every inch of her body ached. She was exhausted and seemed to drift off into a world of her own but not daring to take her eye off the space in front of her. She didn't even hear Daryl walk up behind her and towards the water pump. It was only when he started pumping water washing his hands and for arms so they were clean from blood and mud that she jumped pointing her gun straight at him.

"You wanna get that thing outta ma face?" He asked angrily looking through his long hair that partially covered his face but his blue eyes still shone through them.

"Oh sorry I was just..." She trailed off lowering the gun, "Y'no you might wanna get a shower rather than washing your hands."

"Sorry princess, but I brought us back some meat that needs skinned and as no one round here can do it, I'll be skinning it, so no point gettin' a shower waistin' water to shower later on. Anyway stay outta ma business woman!"

"God Daryl why gotta be so rude to me?" She asked him as she could feel herself getting riled up standing up finishing her smoke.

"Woman i've just met ya, just be glad I persuaded the others to take ya in, in the first place!"

"Fine" She retorted seeing he had finished cleaning off at the pump. She shakily picked up the drum of water and slowly and very unsteadily began storming away to the prison, or so she tried. She had only made it no more than 20 metres before her arms were so weak she had to put water drum down. Daryl was standing back smiling to himself watching the woman struggle before he ran his now clean hands through his hair before storming after the blonde. Before she had time to pick up the drum he had already reached her towering over her before bending down and pulling it up into his arms.

"Come on we aint got all night, Carol's been cooking and i'd like a plate today, can't have you outside here all alone, probably let some walkers in or summit."

Peyton was so angry at Daryl insinuating her incompetence but she couldn't carry the drum anymore and she did appreciate the view of his musclier arms showing through his vest looking even bigger as they strained against the weight of the water drum. _He's such a jackass, but damn good to look at. Can I hate him but fancy him?_ She thought but shuck her head trying to rid her head of that thought.

She stood and waited as Daryl lifted the drum above his head admiring as his shirt slightly lifted as he tipped the water into the bigger water container until it was completely empty. Sure he was rude to her but she couldn't help think boy did he look good, seeing him like this she felt really self conscious and had already begun to blush ever so slightly as she kicked the dirt with her feet looking down shyly, she tried to nervously run her hands through her long hair failing instantly regretting having braided it that morning. She heard a grunt and a rough "Come on" from Daryl and she followed him in to the canteen.

Everyone was in high spirits, it seemed the new haul of weapons, alcohol and junk food had put a smile on everyones face and Daryl's huge hunt for the group was just the icing on the cake. They noticed Rick had brought a lot of the sugary drinks and alcohol into the canteen and put them on the table at the front. Daryl went and took his usual table at the back on his own, Peyton bit her lip checking that no one had noticed and decided to do something totally out the ordinary for her and wandered over to Daryl's table pulling the chair out opposite him and looking at him before she dared sit down. "You mind if I sit with you?" she asked him nervous as hell that he would tell her to fuck off. Daryl just shrugged and went back to using the maroon rag to clean his knife.

It must have only been a minute or two of silence between them but it felt like hours to Peyton when just as she more than likely gonna start blabbering rubbish, Rick stood up in front of the group.

"Everyone I want to thank you all, together we've made the prison more secure and sure we got a long way to go but everything we did today was a step in the right direction. Daryl that hunt you came back with today is gong to see us fed all week, you've earned a rest. Today myself, Maggie, Glenn and Peyton cleared out the final corridor and managed to get plenty of supplies to keep us going along with all this wonderful chocolate sweets and alcohol, now I don't say this very often but I think it's been a long time coming but I think we all need a night off and I propose the next morning off as well. Hershel and Carol are going to take watch tonight and Carl is going to take watch tomorrow morning and they will have tomorrow afternoon and evening off, so everybody tuck into the rice and rabbit meat and enjoy the alcohol and soda for dessert."

Everyones face lit up, fizzy soda and alcohol? It was like Christmas had come early. One by one they all shovelled the food in their mouth desperate for desert. Carol and Hershel left the canteen to take over on watch as Maggie finished hers and came and joined the group, she clearly looked happy with herself as she lifted something old and dusty onto the table next to several bottles of beer.

"Okay so while clearing out the wardens office we found this really old CD player and it runs on batteries and we found plenty of them lying around his office too so tonight ladies, gentleman, Carl and Judith we also have entertainment." Maggie spoke as she clicked her fingers down on the play button.

One by one everyone went up to get a bottle of alcohol or soda for their table as the soft guitar chords were heard above the relaxed noise of chatter. Peyton looked around at the canteen as everyone enjoyed the relaxing atmosphere and gentle music being played. Peyton recognised the song as Radiohead, Fake Plastic Trees, smiling to herself as this song brought back lots of happy memories. Standing up she noticed Daryl had remained seated not taking a drink, she had noticed this behaviour a lot over the few days she had known him. He never just took the food at breakfast or dinner and instead waited till Carol gave him a plate of food. So taking Carol's lead she picked up two plastic cups and the bottle of Jack Daniels that she had been eyeing up since seeing it in that room. Along with the whiskey she balanced two bottles of Budweiser giving Sheri a little wink and made her way back over to Daryl. "Peace offering?" She said handing him a beer and putting the whiskey and cups on the table.

Daryl looked up through his long hair that was now beginning to cover his eyes taking the beer from her looking slightly confused. "Peace offering for what woman?" He said twisting the lid off as he watched her do the same mirroring her as she moved the beer up to her mouth taking a slow and deep drink.

"God thats good" She said letting out a soft gentle moan doing so "Well, we ain't really got off to a great start 'ave we? I just don't get ya."

"Theirs nothing to get woman, your just damn nosey." He said taking another drink as she did the same.

"You interest me what can I say and my names Peyton not woman. Where you from originally?"

Peyton was met by a long pause until he eventually took a long drink finishing his beer and setting the two cups down and pouring out two large glasses of whiskey, finally he looked up at her, "Atlanta, all over really. Never really had a set place and not really much has changed since the world went to shit. What about you woma…..Peyton?" he corrected himself taking his cup in his hand nudging the other over to her.

"Darlingsville, outside Senoia. Never left their until now, my old man did now and then but I stayed back helped my Mom with the books at the garage." Peyton had expected that to be the end of their conversation as she was surprised in the first place that Daryl had even called her by her name and answered her question not telling her to fuck off but she was more taken back when Daryl actually responded to her.

"So what your old man do then? Other than be in and out of prison." He asked her.

She finished her beer and picked up the cup of whiskey, if she was gonna talk about her dad then she was gonna need a stiff drink and she watched as Daryl's eyes widened as she let the whole of the amber coloured liquid fill her mouth as she swallowed it all down. Pouring herself another drink she began to fiddle with the black leather jacket she was wearing, "Erm this." She said pointing to the jacket she was wearing, clearing her throat, "He worked in our garage sure, but he was president of The Sons of Anarchy Atlanta chapter erm if you've heard of it." She had grown accustom to the looks she got when she told people her dad was an outlaw, but when she looked up at Daryl sure he perked up interest but he didn't look disgusted or like she was scum like most people did.

"So you ride then?" he asked.

She laughed taking another drink, "Ha! no. Daddy wouldn't let me, I did a few times though, no one in any of his charter would let me, something about my daddy willing to meet Mr Mayhem if his little girl got hurt. But after he died we used to get a lot of the other charters come up and they would let me ride once or twice but not like how my old man used to ride."

"How'd it happen?" He asked her not looking up just staring looking down at his glass. They were both now on their forth glass of whiskey and everyone around them had seemingly lost their tolerance of alcohol after going so long without it, Sheri and Rick looked to be in a rather serious conversation, while Beth was carrying a sleeping Judith and pulling a defiant Carl who was scared to miss anything to bed, Michonne had begun following Beth and she too was going to sleep. Maggie and Glenn looked in high spirits though as they became closer and closer each time they drank more and more and it wasn't before long till Maggie was sitting on Glenn's knee whispering and soon after Glenn had finished both their drinks in a hurry dragging her off to bed which Peyton was sure it wasn't to sleep.

"How'd what happen?" She asked after she had finished observing everyone going back to drinking her cup of whiskey.

"Your old man, how'd he pass away?" Daryl asked emotionlessly still not looking at her. To others the emotionless tone would be hurtful or make it even harder to answer but to Peyton it was a sigh of relief, this man was a mystery and she was sure as hell certain if it hadn't been for the alcohol he wouldn't be talking to her but he didn't judge and he didn't make small talk he seemed to only talk if he wanted too or needed too.

"Oh he….erm….he was shot. Boy its erm getting hot in here I need a smoke." She had flushed red and pulled her seat back and exited the canteen without a second glance behind her. Immediately making her way to the exit she rested against the hard stone wall, undoing the braids in her hair and letting her body slide down the wall till she was sat on the hard floor as she ran her hands through her hair. Once again like earlier when she saw the jacket she felt a dangerous tear try to escape from her big green eyes this time ignoring it she pulled out one of the cigarette packets she had found today and pulled out a menthol one and begun routing around in her pockets trying to find her lighter but just like the other night she saw a bright orange flame in front of her face as Daryl stood over her small frame holding his already lit cigarette in one hand and his metal lighter in the other. She lit her cigarette then placed her hand on the bar behind her to pull herself up but instead Daryl flung himself opposite her on the other side of the doorway.

"I lost my 'Ma and Pa too y'no" he said suddenly looking at her. "Ma Da' wasn't good like you said yours was but my Ma' was, well she was when she wasn't passed out from this." He said, as Peyton noticed he had brought out the bottle of Whiskey and was now holding it up.

Peyton gave the same look to Daryl as he had earlier when she had told him her dad had died, one of empathy and not sympathy or pity. She took the bottle of whiskey from him taking a large swig and then raised the bottle, "To fucking shitty pasts, and hopefully less shitty futures, surviving." Taking another swig before handing it back to Daryl who nodded and did the same.

They both sat in silence for a while smoking and drinking and looking out into the distance, they occasionally asked questions but little conversation was needed as Peyton was finally beginning to understand part of Daryl and he too about her. When they were half way finished the bottle of whiskey they both decided to call it a night noticing no music playing anymore and silence running through the cells, Peyton pulled herself off the floor and stood up as Daryl grasped the bottle of whiskey in his hand and they began walking into the prison, walking up the stairs silent and side by side. They reached Daryl's perch first as Peyton smiled a genuine smile at him placing her hand gently against his arm giving him a soft gentle squeeze, "Goodnight Daryl Dixon." Daryl froze at the contact, he hated being touched and it always sent shivers of repulsion through his body but this time he definitely didn't hate it he just hadn't expected it and it actually felt nice, warm and kind the way she did it. All he could do was muster a low pitched quite mumbled, "Night Peyton." But she had heard it and turned around walking to her cell with a slightly drunken smile on her face.

Daryl had watched her walk towards her cell with her back to him, her long white blonde hair was glowing as the moonlight reflecting off it, he watched as her shorts clung to her figure accentuating her curves and figure. She seemed so relaxed walking away from him and he got a fright when as she reached her cell door she turned around catching him looking at her, as she flashed a slightly flirtatious smile towards him and stepping behind the make shift curtain on her cell and disappearing inside. He took off his jacket and boots and lay down on his cot and looked out onto the stairs just like he had done downstairs with Peyton and it wasn't long before he was falling asleep.


End file.
